a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing a coating film with laser beams and to a laser processing system suitable for use with the coating film removing method.
b) Description of the Related Art
Chemicals called methylene chloride highly toxic have been mainly used for removing a coating on an outer frame of a machine such as an airplane. Conventionally, this chemical is blown on the surface of a coating film to fragilize it and thereafter the coating film is scraped off from the outer frame surface of a machine.
Such a conventional method of removing a coating film has a low work efficiency and there are some problems on the collection and dumping of toxic waste.